


The Curse of Weathermen and Jeep Drivers

by HeroMaggie



Series: Metal Mages and Elven Professors [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anders is a skittish kitten in this story, Driving in snow can be dangerious, Fenris is very smooth, First Kisses, Fluff, Hawke is such a dork, M/M, Mechanic!Anders, Metal Mages, Modern AU, Professor!Fenris, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden blizzard and unavoidable car accident lands Dr. Fenris Leto's car at The Car Doctor - run by Anders Friedman and Garrett Hawke. Can one snowy car wreck lead to the start of something wonderful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The news reports issued the blizzard alert as the cold front swooped down from the mountains and dwarfed the small college town of Skyhold. The sky had gone from partly cloudy to steel grey in the blink of an eye, the wind whipped up, and snow fell in earnest. Fenris clutched the steering wheel of his car and squinted into the blowing snow. He was fifteen minutes from home, maybe. Traffic was at a near standstill - cars stuck in the intersections, power flickering on and off as the wind howled and beat at the lines. For the upteenth time, Fenris viciously poked the radio in the hopes that more information would come blaring out at him. All he got for his trouble was another alert signal and the weatherman telling him what he already knew.

The blizzard was hitting, stay in doors, the roads were terrible.

A glance at the traffic light showed green, and he inched his way through the intersection, crawling behind a small car that looked like it was just barely getting traction. The small car shuddered, wheels spinning, and then stopped moving. Fenris took his foot off the gas and coasted to a stop. A glance in the rear view mirror showed a jeep approaching at a much higher rate of speed than any of the other traffic...not very fast but still faster than anybody should be traveling on roads this clogged with ice. Fenris gritted his teeth and began to turn his wheel, giving the car some gas. His tires crunched over the snow, caught, slid, and then began to spin. He had managed to get partially out of the way of the jeep that was still headed towards him and the small car.

The small car gave a jitter and slowly backed up, turned, and began a gradual trundle forward - now driving on untouched snow. Fenris ground his teeth in frustration and began to do the same thing. He had just managed to catch traction when the jeep’s driver finally saw him and layed on the horn. Fenris pulled his foot from the gas, gripped the steering wheel, and began to pray to every deity he knew. The jeep driver blared their horn again and began to fishtail. There was a moment of tire squealing, panicked breathing, and then the jeep careening into his car - that spun in a circle, slid across the intersection, and lodged into a snowbank.

He sat there for two hours waiting for a tow truck to pull him out. The jeep’s driver - a cocky young woman popping gum and swearing - was ticketed. She, of course, had no insurance.

They argued about it in the snow.

When the tow truck driver finally dropped him off at home, Fenris was wet, cold, tired, hungry, bruised and in a foul mood. The driver had given the card of a local car repair shop - the Car Doctor - and said he was taking his ride there. Fenris pocketed the card, sighed, and went to make coffee.

Outside, the blizzard continued to rage on - oblivious to the brooding elf currently cursing every weatherman and jeep driver in existence.

***

“Whose car is this again?” Anders wiped his hands on the already dirty rag in his pocket and tilted his head, taking in the damaged coup.

“Says here it belongs to Doctor Fenris Leto. Hah. The Doctor’s car is with the Car Doctor.” Garrett Hawke, part owner of the shop, laughed at his own joke.

Anders threw his dirty rag at him.

“What? It was funny!” Garrett said while dodging the rag. “What do you think?”

“I think I should say a prayer to Andraste before I begin. It looks like it has water in the gas lines. The entire passenger door is crunched in. So is the front bumper. What happened to it?” Anders was patting the coupe’s hood, fingers stroking the metal. “It’ll be fine, old girl. I can fix you right up.”

“Don’t sweet talk the patient,” Garrett said, laughing. “Mm...he got caught in that surprise blizzard and a jeep hit him. Says here Miss. Sera...oh...Sera hit him.”

Anders sighed. “We get more customers because of her. What was her excuse this time?”

“Snow.”

Anders rolled his eyes. “Well, give me ten and then I’ll call the good doctor. See if he wants to come down for the estimate or if he wants me to call him back.”

“Better you than me. You know how doctors are.” Garrett shuddered. “Poncy lot.”

“Really?” Anders popped the hood and gave a sigh at the state of the engine. “Did he hit a wall?”

“A snow bank...that had a wall under it.” Garrett grinned.

“Bother.” Anders pulled a grubby notepad from his back pocket and started making notes. He unscrewed and pulled his way through the engine, humming and scribbling, till he stood and stretched - popping his back. Garrett had wandered back to a dented van and was doing the same thing, poking under the hood while muttering about carburetors and “they just don’t make them like they used to.”

Anders shook his head and headed into the small office, tucking the phone against his shoulder while looking for the doctor’s information. Using his pencil, he dialed the phone number listed, humming softly under his breath as he waited.

“Doctor Leto speaking.” The voice sounded cultured, deep, rumbly. Sexy. Anders blinked in surprise.

“Ah. Yes. This is Anders Freidman from the Car Doctor. I’ve got your car here. I was wondering if you’d like to come down for the estimate or if you wish me to talk about it now.” Anders shifted, trying to work at a kink in his neck while not dropping the phone.

“I will come by. I am about to head into class now. How late are you open till?”

“Ah...eight. But if you need longer, you tell me and I’ll be here.” Anders revised his assumptions about Dr. Leto - pegging him for an older gentleman with a beard and a gut. He could almost see the tweed suit and pipe.

“Class ends in two hours. I will be there afterwards.”

“Do you have a way to get here?” Anders wondered what cars he had set aside, thinking Dr. Leto may not approve of the VW Bug they usually used to pick customers up in.

“I have rented a vehicle. Give me two and a half hours and I shall be there.” The phone went dead, Anders staring at the receiver in bemusement.

“Hey. you ok?” Anders let out a yell as Garrett popped into the office.

“Maker, Garrett. Quit that. So the doctor isn’t a people doctor but a teacher doctor.”

Garrett’s entire face screwed up. A moment passed and he shrugged. “Think he wears tweed? Smokes a pipe?”

“No clue.” Anders hung the phone up. “How’s the van?”

“Bull let the oil congeal and sit in the engine again. And I’m not sure, but there’s new horn holes in the ceiling. And the breaks are screwed.”

Anders went to stare at the old, pink van. “He loves that van. Let me see what I can do.” Anders kicked at one of the van’s tires and grinned at Garrett. “Why don’t you look at Sera’s jeep?”

“I hate you.”

“Kiss my ass.”

***

The jingle of the door had Hawke’s head popping up, a professional smile already in place. “Welcome to Car Doctor. Where we treat your car like family! How can I help you?”

“I am Doctor Fenris Leto. You have my car?” The man standing just inside the greasy office was dressed in a black wool coat, black gloves, and a knit black cap. Faint, delicate tattoos started on his chin and curled down his neck, disappearing under his grey scarf. He looked down and frowned, lifting one booted foot to peer at something on the floor.

“Oh! You want Anders. Hold on. Hey Anders! Your Doctor is here about the car.” Hawke leaned over to the garage door and yelled. Fenris winced. “Sorry. He’s under a van.”

“On purpose?” Fenris’ face looked worried.

“Well yeah. Bull wants his pink princess fixed up stat.” Hawke shook his head, laughing as if he told a joke. There was a loud clang and then copious cursing from the garage. Hawke’s eyes widened and he sprinted through the door. “Anders?”

“Son of a nug, bronto’s ass eating, mother fucking…” Anders scooted out from under the van covered in black oil. “I will kick Bull’s ass. I told him, bring her in before the oil gels up. Not after...before.”

Fenris stared in horror as Anders stood, black oil oozing down his hair and face. “Give me ten minutes. I’m going to go hose off and change. Then we’ll talk. Sorry Doctor.”

“I ah...will wait…” Fenris looked around for someplace clean to sit.

“You can wait in the office. Can I get you coffee?” Hawke offered him a wide smile.

“No thank you. I will wait in my rental outfront.”

Hawke watched him flit off, shaking his head. “Ponce.”

“Be nice.” Anders chided.

“He wouldn’t sit in the office.”

“I wouldn’t sit in the office if you’re there.” Anders pointed out.

Hawke opened his mouth and then shrugged. “Yeah, alright. Go get cleaned so you can talk to Doctor Prissy.”

“Hawke.” Anders fought the urge to rub his forehead. “Call Bull and tell him it’ll be tomorrow. I hope I have an extra set of coveralls.”

It took longer than ten minutes for Anders to get the oil off his face and hair and by the time he was done, he was stuck smelling like industrial strength soap - which was better than dirty oil, but not by much. His extra set of coveralls were in a strange putty color, faded red and splotchy with old grease stains. His hair was still damp when he stepped outside and gestured to Fenris before turning and rushing back into the shop to get out of the cold.

As soon as Fenris stepped into the garage, Anders started talking. “So I have good news and bad news. Good news, the engine wasn’t damaged by your sudden stop against the snow covered wall. Bad news - water got in the lines. Good news, I can fix it. Since you didn’t drive after, I can bleed the lines and replace the parts that need replacing. Bad news, it’ll take some time. It’s not a difficult repair, but it will be time consuming.”

“How much?” The question was asked in a resigned tone of voice.

“Well, here’s the good news. The person that hit you? Sera? She’s a known disaster around here. I get more business because she’s on the phone or popping gum or just thinking about something else while she drives. We’ve started a Sera fund because of how much business I get from her.” Anders rubbed at the back of his neck, a rather embarrassed smile on his face. “I know she doesn’t have car insurance.”

“Can she not afford it?” Fenris was staring at him now, one perfectly formed eyebrow raised over eyes too green to be real.

“Ah. She can. Nobody wants to cover her anymore. Road hazard.” Anders’ hand dropped from his neck and he rubbed at his coveralls, pinching the fabric. “Ah, anyway. I’ll not charge you for parts, just labor. Sound fair?”

“I...thank you.” Fenris looked stunned. “Ah. Thank you.”

Anders wiped his hand on his coveralls as he walked towards Fenris, holding it out and offering a smile. “Good. I can start work on it tomorrow. I’ll call when it’s done.”

Fenris slowly pulled one of his gloves off, taking Anders’ grease-stained pale hand in his dark skinned one, squeezing and shaking. “Sounds good. I thank you for your help.”

“Yeah.” Anders said, stepping back. He watched as Fenris nodded and left.

“You alright there?” Hawke poked his head into the garage. “You look like you’ve been hit with a tire iron.”

“He wasn’t wearing a tweed suit or smoking a pipe.” Anders said, voice dazed.

“Still poncy.”

“I thought he was nice.”

***

“Anders Friedman, Car Doctors. How can I help?” Anders’ voice was perky enough to make Fenris feel a smile start to form.

“Anders. It is Fenris.”

“Doctor Fenris! Good timing. I was going to call you today. Your car is all done.” Anders rambled through the phone. “I got lucky with Bull’s van and could get right to work on your car. When do you want to pick it up?”

“I ah...I can return the rental car today, but will need a ride to your shop.” Fenris heard a slight inhale on the other line. “Will that be a problem?”

“Erm. No...not really…” Anders’ hesitated and Fenris tapped a finger on his desk. “Do you mind being picked up in a beat-up VW bug?”

“Does it work?”

“Yes?”

“Then no. I rented the car from Herald & Sons rental by Skyhold University. Are you able to be there in, say, three hours?” Fenris stopped tapping on his desk and leaned back in his office chair.

“I can. Yes. Three hours. Yes. I’ll be there. See you then, Doctor.”

“Call me Fenris.”

“Er right. Fenris. See you then.” Fenris grinned as he hung up the phone. He tapped his desk twice more and then turned to the papers he had to grade. Giving a tsk, he uncapped a red pen and set about destroying his students’ hopes and dreams of passing.

He finished his papers with time to spare.

***

Fenris was waiting just inside the car rental office when a VW Bug pulled up, Anders at the wheel. The bug’s exterior was a mottled collection of various colored VW Bug parts all put together...pink blending with bondo blending with a purple that made Fenris’ left eye twitch. The man behind the office desk gave a coughing laugh. Fenris ignored it in favor of raising an eyebrow as he exited the warm office.

“Sorry. It’s the junker. We pull and mix parts as needed.” Anders had jumped out and rushed around to open the passenger door.

“I am fully capable of opening a car door,” Fenris said mildly. “You do not have to treat me differently.”

“Sticks funny. Hold up. Let me deal with the seatbelt. It’s...um. Well.” Anders gave a bright smile and leaned over Fenris. Warm breath wafted over Fenris’ hair and tickled along his ear. “Oh. You’re an elf.”

Anders pulled back, a stunned look on his face. He clapped his hands first over his mouth and then rubbed up and down his face as if trying to erase his very presence. “You have beautiful red hair.” He squeaked.

Fenris watched with interest as Anders waved his hands uselessly and then closed the passenger door. A moment and Anders was folding himself into the driver’s seat. Silence and the engine turning over filled the air, Anders focusing on backing out of the parking spot and Fenris watching him, an amused smile on his face.

“It is amazing you can fold yourself into this car. Why did you pick me up and not your associate?” Fenris had waited till they pulled into traffic to ask his question, and Anders was left trying to glance at Fenris while watching the car in front of him.

“Hawke’s too wide to fit. The last time we both sat in this car together, I had to sit scrunched against the door to keep from being elbowed in the neck. But...if you would have prefered him…”

“I did not say that. Was simply curious. I lucked out in having you drive.”

Anders opened his mouth and closed it. “Er. Thank you.”

“Why the Car Doctor?” Fenris wondered aloud, twisting a bit in his seat so he could see Anders better.

“Oh. Because I’m a metal mage.” Anders glanced once at Fenris and back to the road. “I know it’s not...not a well-known branch but...I have an affinity for electronics and engines and whatnot. Gears.” His hands wiggled a bit on the steering wheel.

“And Hawke?”

“He’s my muscle. Erm. I can, you know, lift a car. But it takes a lot out of me. Most metal mages work with a golem of some kind but...well…”

“Well?”

“Too much like slavery. I can’t...I’d rather have Hawke.”

Fenris hummed. “I approve of your thought process.”

“Oh. Well...thank you.” Anders smoothed his hand over the steering wheel and turned his head to offer a quick smile. He breathed out a sigh of relief when the shop came into view. Pulling into a spot near the front door, Anders hopped out and bustled around to open Fenris’ door and unbuckle him.

“I should really fix this. Not everybody likes my hands near them.” Anders muttered under his breath.

“I am not complaining,” Fenris said smoothly.

Anders hit his head on the car. “Oh. Ow. Ah..um.”

Fenris watched with interest as Anders rubbed the top of his head and made for the garage. Instead of following, he entered the office and gave Hawke a mild smile. “Hawke.”

“Oh. Doctor Pon...Fenris.” Hawke beamed.

“Just Fenris, if you please. I have a question for you.”

“Would be better to ask Anders.” Hawke leaned against the counter and gave a toothy grin.

“It is about Anders.” Fenris stepped closer. “Is he fine? He appeared to be skittish in the car.”

“Skittish? No shit.” Hawke rubbed his hands together. “He’s fine. Last time he was around somebody that interested him he walked into a wall and broke his nose. Swear to the Maker, I don’t know how he manages to have a love life.”

“Hm. Interesting. Thank you. You have been most helpful. Now, what do I owe you?” Fenris pulled his wallet from his back pocket, opening it up and pulling out a gold credit card.

Hawke looked down at the invoice on the desk, blinked, squinted, and then shrugged. “It says paid in full on it. So let me get your keys.”

“I have not paid anything. You are looking at the wrong invoice.” Fenris leaned over the counter, snagging the invoice and holding it up to read.

“Hey! You can’t just grab papers off my counter!” Hawke reached for the invoice and missed as Fenris took a step back. Huffing, he turned and stomped through the door to the Garage. An “Anders!” could be heard splitting the air.

Fenris frowned as he read the invoice. It clearly stated that it had taken Anders several days of non-stop work to fix his car. Yet, the invoice showed paid in full with zeroes listed on the due line. He glanced up as Anders stepped into the office. “Something the matter?”

“This says I have paid. I have not.” Fenris put the invoice down and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. Ah.” Anders fumbled. “It’s...we’re...good. Yes. We’re good. Just consider it a...a...promotional deal.”

Fenris frowned. “If you are sure.”

“Oh I am. I am. Yes. It’s no biggie. Thank you for your patronage. Think of us when you need regular maintenance.” Anders held out Fenris’ keys, a slip of paper wrapped around the keyring.

“Thank you, Anders.” Fenris said solemnly. Anders flushed, scuffing his foot into the ragged carpet.

“See you around, Fenris.”

“Most certainly.” Fenris made it to his car before he looked at his keys. There, written on the twisted piece of papers, was Anders’ phone number.

***

“Hello?” Anders yawned into the phone. “Oh sorry. Long day.”

“Anders? This is Fenris.” Fenris’ voice had Anders sitting up on his couch. “Am I bothering you?”

“No. I just got home...no. You aren’t...you called.”

“You gave me your number. And refused to charge me for my car.” Fenris’ said dryly. “I was curious.”

“Oh. I...didn’t mean to…” Anders frowned.

“I was wondering if you’d like to grab coffee. Perhaps tomorrow afternoon? Maybe during your lunch?” Fenris’ voice was casual. Anders bit his lip. “There is a lovely coffee shop two block south of the car rental. Would that work?”

“Yes! I mean, I would love to.” Anders breathed. “What time?”

“Would one be a good time for you?”

“Yes. Yes it would. I...I’m looking forward to it.” Anders bounced a bit on his couch, giddy smile splitting his face.

“As am I. See you tomorrow, Anders.” The phone clicked and Anders was left bouncing on his couch. He hesitated and then began to text Hawke in earnest, giggling the entire time.

***

The weatherman had not mentioned a new round of storms coming in to Skyhold. Consequently, Anders was unprepared for the onslaught of snow as he inched his way to the coffee shop. Part of him thought perhaps he’d best pull over and text Fenris. The rest of him figured he might as well just get there. The roads were growing slick and Anders’ truck skidded several times. Still, he managed to reach the coffee shop before anything catastrophic happened.

He was just beginning to parallel park when a jeep turned down the street. A very familiar jeep. A jeep that had been in his shop just last week. He inhaled and began to straighten, groaning when his tire hit the curb. Backing out, he began again - glancing in his rear view mirror to see the jeep getting closer, the horn beginning to blare.

He had just straightened when the jeep shot past the truck, tires squealed, and there was a crunching noise. Anders sighed and carefully opened his front door, stepping down onto slick half-frozen slush.

Two spots down, Sera was waving her arms at a man in a black coat, grey scarf, and black hat.

Anders watched as Fenris stepped around the still yelling Sera, walking with great care. They stared at each other, hearing police sirens in the distance. Finally, Anders stirred. “I can drive you home.”

“Can you perhaps mangle her jeep so that she cannot drive it?”

“I’ll tell the cops what I saw. I’m thinking she’ll get suspended again. Or they’ll just suspend her license indefinitely.” Anders hesitated and then patted Fenris’ shoulder.

“I suppose I should count myself lucky. I have managed to wrangle a metal mage into a date.”

The words hung in the air, much like the snowflakes currently falling around them. Fenris cleared his throat.

“Lucky you that your date has his own shop and is willing to work for cheap.” Anders finally said.

“Dinner.” Fenris nodded, solemnly. “I shall cook you dinner.”

Anders grinned, turning and helping Fenris to the sidewalk. “I like Tevinter food. Spicy is good.”

Fenris simply hummed and held open the coffee shop door. “I will take that into consideration.”

Outside, the snow fell on a very harassed looking police officer and a contrite looking Sera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with Fenris, first dates...
> 
> A very skittish Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told that this deserves to have more. So have more!
> 
> I'm probably only going to add another chapter or two. Then turn it into a series...
> 
> I think...

The coffee shop was warm and smelled like vanilla beans and coffee. A case filled with fresh baked cookies and small cakes sat next to the counter manned by a grumpy looking Qunari. Tall, broad, and intimidating - the Qunari was wearing a grimace and a cheerful apron covered in smiling cookies.

“Welcome to Bard’s Coffee. Today’s special is vanilla bean latte. Today’s cookie is toffee crunch.”

Anders took a step behind Fenris and cleared his throat. Fenris glanced back at Anders and then moved to the counter. “Sten. How are you today?”

“I am…”

“Heading back to bake cookies.” A smiling red-haired woman sailed into the room and patted Sten’s shoulder. “I’m back. You can go hide from the customers now.”

“Hmph.” Sten grumped, though he gave the woman a half-smile before he turned.

“I hope he didn’t scare you. Deep down, he’s a softy. Oh! Doctor Fenris. We have your favorite apple strudel in today. Your usual?”

“Leliana, yes, that would be lovely. And whatever Anders wishes.” Fenris gestured for Anders to step up. “My treat.”

“Um. The latte sounded good, and...ah...a chocolate chip cookie.” Anders peered into the case, eyeing the baked goods. “Yes, a chocolate chip cookie.”

There was a loud clank from the back and then grumbling. Sten stomped to the front of the shop. “The mixer is on the fritz. I cannot whip icing if the mixer refuses to work.”

“Customers.” Leliana said gently. “I’m sorry about this guys. It’s been a day. Three accidents in front of the shop, the building’s heat had some problems, and now this.”

“I can take a look at your mixer.” Anders offered.

“Are you a repairman?”

“A mechanic and metal mage. I’m sure I can fix it.”

“Coffee’s on the house,” Leliana said. “Baked goods too. Come on back.”

Anders followed Leliana to the back room, swallowing nervously as Sten and Fenris followed behind him. The kitchen area was spotless and organized. A large mixer sat on a gleaming stainless steel counter. The bowl was filled with butter and sugar, mixer paddle stuck in the ingredients. Anders stepped up to the counter and placed his hands on the mixer, concentrating.

“Stripped gear, needs oil, ah...short in a wire.” Anders mumbled under his breath. He unplugged the mixer before turning it to face the wall. His fingers found the tiny screws that held the cover over the engine. A small spell and they unscrewed themselves enough for him to remove. He pulled the cover from the engine and then began to stroke his fingers over tiny parts - thin wires, a small fan, the arm that worked the paddle. The smell of grease and then ozone filtered from him, words to spells murmured under his breath as he worked. After five minutes, he gave a smile and put the cover back on, rescrewing the screws with another spell.

“That should do it.”

Sten harrumphed and nudged him out of the way. He replugged the mixer and hit the on switch, watching in amazement as the mixer began to hum and beat the butter and sugar. “Thank you.”

“No problem. I’ll just wash my hands and that’ll be that.” Anders held his grease-stained hands away from his body and walked to the industrial sink set on the nearby wall.

“And I’ll go make your coffee and get you your cookies. Thank you. That was amazing.” Leliana rushed back to the front of the small shop.

Fenris waited on Anders, quirking an eyebrow at the shy smile he received. “Shall we go sit down? I did not bring you here to do more work.”

“Oh. I love fixing things. It was no problem.” Anders allowed himself to be led to a couch near an electric fireplace. It wasn’t till he was sitting that he realized that Fenris had situated himself right next to him, body turned so that their knees touched.

Fenris tugged his gloves off and stood just long enough to pull off his coat and drape it over the arm of the couch. “May I have your jacket?”

“What? Oh. Yes.” Anders shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Fenris. “I can’t wait for Spring. It’s been far too cold this winter.”

“Mm. I will agree with you. The snow makes my students antsy.” Fenris sat back down, a hair closer to Anders. “They assume that poor weather will allow them extra time on assignments.”

“What do you teach?”

“Classes on classical Tevene, the history and literature of ancient Tevinter, and one class about the social structure of Tevinter society. On occasion, I am asked to teach a class or two on Orlesian literature.” Fenris glanced up as Leliana placed their coffees on the small table near the couch. “Thank you.”

“Sweets will be right up.”

“That’s pretty cool. I didn’t go to college,” Anders said, reaching for his latte.

“No?” Fenris ignored his coffee in favor of leaning forward. “Why not?”

“Dad died and there just wasn’t the money. My brother was in the military, off doing whatever it is they do. I’ve always loved working on cars, though. Cars, computers, household appliances. I even play around with some sculpting. There’s one of my pieces near the courthouse.”

“Truly?”

“Yeah. It’s just a hobby.” Anders smiled and sipped his coffee. “This is good. Oh! Cookies. You didn’t have to do that.”

“You fixed my mixer. The least I can do is give you a box of sweets.” Leliana beamed at Anders and put a bakery box down on the table.

“Or you could just put a couple of my business cards out. Especially if this weather keeps up.” Anders stood and patted at the back pockets of his jeans, pulling a small business card holder out. He handed over several ivory cards. We’re local.”

“You take those cookies with you. And I’ll bring my car by for an oil change.” Leliana patted Anders’ shoulder. “Everything good? Yes? You two just relax.” She bustled off again.

“She’s very nice. I’ll have to...no. Scratch that. I won’t tell Hawke to come here. He’ll ruin it by flirting with her or Sten. Or both of them.” Anders sat down and picked a cookie from the box, biting into it. “Oh...Maker…”

“Sten makes the cookies.”

“Maker bless the man.” Anders gave a little moan as he took another bite.

Fenris swallowed and stared at his coffee. His ears twitched and pinked, the little quiver catching Anders eye.

“Ah. Sorry….sorry.” Anders mumbled.

“No need to apologize for enjoying a well-made cookie.”

Anders finished the cookie and brushed crumbs from his shirt. He glanced at Fenris and then back down to his hands. “So. You’re very smart and...teach. With a doctorate. And I work on cars.”

“Yes. Succinctly put.” Fenris ran a hand through his hair, tugging lightly on the ends. “Your point?”

“It just…”Anders exhaled. “It just doesn’t seem like we’d work. We’d...I mean. Coffee is great and everything. What I’m trying to say is, ok look…”

“Anders.” Fenris chuckled, one of his hands resting on Anders’ knee. “Do you not think we should take the opportunity to get to know each other? Do you, for instance, know what my favorite type of music is?”

“Ah...no.”

“Jazz. What about you?”

“I have an wide taste in music. Jazz is good. I prefer a more swing beat, or blues.”

“I, too, like swing. Do you dance?” Fenris squeezed Anders knee and watched as Anders’ face flamed red.

“A little. I took a class at the community center. It was fun. Oh! I like cats.”

Fenris’ lips twitched. “As a matter of fact, so do I. I have one. His name is Bentley.”

“You named your cat Bentley? Like the car?”

“No...like…” Fenris stopped and frowned. “Do you have a cat?”

“I do. Ser Pounce-a-lot. Are you laughing?”

Fenris snorted. “And you made fun of my cat’s name.”

“Ser Pounce-a-lot is a perfect name. It’s regal.” Anders inhaled to continue and saw the teasing smile on Fenris’ face. “And you’re teasing me.”

“I am. Should I apologize?” Fenris tilted his head down and peeked up through his lashes. “I did not mean to hurt your feelings.”

The blatant flirting had Anders licking his lower lip and swallowing. “I...ah. No. You didn’t. Hurt my feelings that is.”

“Would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?”

“Saturday?” Anders chewed on the corner of his lips. “Sure. Yes. What time?”

“What time will you close?”

“Er, seven.” Anders went to take a sip of his coffee and frowned when he realized his mug was empty.

“I live up near the University. The brownstones. Do you know where they are?” Fenris watched Anders put his mug down, lips twitching with amusement.

“Um. Yes. It’ll take about twenty minutes. Give or take traffic. And I should probably shower and change.”

“Anders.”

“Hmm?”

“Eight o’clock will work for me. I shall text you directions,” Fenris said. “Are you ready? I should probably rent a car, as mine was hit again.”

“Want me to drive you to the rental place?”

“I can walk. It is just two blocks away.”

“In the snow? Let me drive you. Please?”

Fenris frowned and then nodded. “Very well. However, you will charge me for the car repairs this time. I insist.”

“Fine.” Anders stood and reached for his jacket, leaning over Fenris to nab it. “Oh...I didn’t…”

“Relax Anders.” Fenris waited for Anders to straighten and then stood. “Leliana, your coffee was delicious. Thank you.”

“Good. You two be safe out there.” Leliana waved.

They both gave small waves and stepped out into the cold. Anders hunched his shoulders a bit and rushed to open the truck, holding the passenger door open for Fenris. “Here. Sorry about how it looks.”

Fenris tisked at Anders and climbed into the truck. It was an older model, obviously well-maintained. The interior was spotless and smelled like oil, soap, and herbs - the herbal scent from the bundle of embrium and elfroot dangling from the rearview mirror.

Anders slid into the truck and tapped the ignition, the engine turning over with a soft rumble. He fastened his seatbelt, hesitating when he saw Fenris’ face.

“What?”

“You do not need a key to start the engine?”

“No. Metal mage. I...no. I don’t.” Anders peered out his sideview mirror. “I do have the key. Would you prefer that I use it?”

Fenris shook his head. “Not at all.”

***

“Anders.” Hawke tapped his foot, arms crossed over his chest. “Anders.”

“Hm? What?” Anders pulled his head out of the car engine he was reassembling and blinked owlishly at Hawke. “Yes?”

“It’s closing time.” Hawke shook his head at Anders’ befuddled stare. “You have a date? At eight?”

“I do? Oh!” Anders’ eyes flew to the grease-covered clock on the wall. “I do!”

“It’s amazing you make it anywhere on time.”

“I’m on time to places. I am. I just got caught up in my work.” Anders began putting his tools away, head down.

“You’re nervous. I can see it,” Hawke said, holding his hands up when Anders stood. “I just want to know why. Fenris seems more poncy than dangerous.”

“He’s an intelligent man with a doctorate. He lives in a brownstone near the University. I’m a mechanic that lives in the apartment over the shop.” Anders rubbed his hands on a rag, sighing when the grease smeared. “I’ve got grease-stains on my hands, callouses...all of my pants are ragged jeans.”

“And?” Hawke leaned against the engine diagnostics machine. “Your point?”

“He’s so far out of my league. What am I doing?” Anders stared at his hands, watching the fingers flex.

“You’re a talented metal mage, Anders. Does he even know about your side job?”

“The sculpting? I told him it’s a hobby.”

“You have a several sculptures on campus! Anders…” Hawke blew out a breath. “Look. Go shower, get changed, and go eat dinner with him. I guarantee that he’s looking forward to it.”

Anders huffed but obeyed, heading upstairs when Hawke waved his hands and said “I’ll close up, go on. Before you pass out from nerves.”

He showered, he blew his hair dry, he rifled through every pair of jeans looking for some that didn’t have frayed cuffs or grease stains. He fiddled with his hair - putting it up, then wearing it down. He finally settled on french braiding it, pulling on jeans and his only nice shirt. He spent three minutes staring at his reflection and having a panic attack.

Then he drove to the University district.

Located in the hills above Skyhold proper, the University district was all brownstone townhomes and brick buildings. The dorms and student apartments were all tasteful brick and stone buildings that blended into the academic atmosphere. Fenris’ brownstone sat across from the library and a large quad that held one of his sculptures.

He parked and stared at the twin metal figures that were entwined. Dancing. Embracing. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Anders finally got out of the truck and locked it with a brush over the door handle. Another glance at the sculpture and he turned to the brownstone, walking up three steps and knocking at the door.

“You are two minutes late.” Fenris opened the door, face impassive.

“I’m sorry. I got caught up in a repair.” Anders scuffed the toe of his shoe against the concrete.

“I was concerned that you had been hit by that young woman.” Fenris’ lips twitched. “I admit it. I have developed a mild phobia of jeep drivers.”

Anders blinked and then laughed. His shoulders relaxed, tension ebbing from him at the joke. “I think that’s a reasonable fear at this point.”

“Come in. It is cold outside and you are not wearing a heavy enough coat.” Fenris stepped aside and gestured for Anders to enter.

The entryway was sparsely decorated - all dark hardwood and pale ivory walls. Fenris held out his hand, waiting patiently for Anders to remove his coat and pass it over. The coat was placed in a small closet, along with Anders’ boots.

Shoeless, toes wiggling in his old socks, Anders flushed and stared at the hole over his middle toe. “Ah. Do I need to remove anything else?”

“If I said your pants and shirt, would you do it?” Fenris held the bland look until Anders’ was fully gawking at him. Then he burst into a husky laugh, his ears pink and twitching as he shook his head. “Come with me. Dinner is almost ready, and you look like you are thinking of fleeing.”

“No...not really…” Anders followed Fenris down a long hall to a large eat-in kitchen.

Fenris just snorted. “Go ahead and take a stool. I am almost done with the rice. Please forgive Bentley, he is very shy. Perhaps you can meet him later.”

Anders pulled a stool out from the central island, sitting down and watching as Fenris pulled a large pan from the oven. Removing the lid, the scent of herbs hit the air. Anders inhaled and gave a pleased hum. “That’s ok. Pounce is wary of strangers too. What is that tasty smell?”

“A pilaf. It will go with the lamb kofta. I also have dolma, muhammara, and pita.” Fenris pulled bowls from the fridge and took them to a small table that sat in front of a broad window. A plate of wrapped pita bread followed. “Do you like wine?”

“Ah. Yes? I think.” Anders smiled shyly. “I drink mostly tea.”

“I have that as well. Hot or cold?” Fenris asked.

“Cold, please.” Anders watched as Fenris poured the rice onto a long platter and then pulled another pan from the oven - this one holding long kabobs. The kabobs were placed on the rice and the platter taken to the table. Finally, Fenris poured a glass of iced tea and a glass of red wine for himself.

“Come. Dinner is ready. I hope you enjoy it.”

“It smells amazing.” Anders took a seat, flushing when Fenris chose the sit next to him. “It looks amazing, too.”

Fenris hummed and began to spoon rice onto Anders’ plate. “And how was work?”

“Busy. The storms left a lot of people with car issues. It’s good and bad. Good for business, bad for my free time. Did you work today?”

“Graded more papers. It’s a nonstop pile. I prefer to have my students learn actively. Active learning requires them to research. Research means papers, which means I have almost more than I can grade in one semester.” Fenris gave a soft chuckle. “It would be easier to simply give them tests. Easier, but less satisfying.”

Anders took a bite of the kofta, face lighting up as the spices melded with the herbs in the rice. “This is really good,” he said after he swallowed.

“Thank you. I enjoy cooking. It’s relaxing. Which reminds me. I looked up the art you did for the University. It was strange. You said you did one piece, but it appears you have three sculptures on campus - including one across from my home.”

“Ah. Well…”

“You should know that I have always enjoyed that sculpture. It’s moving and beautiful.” Fenris glanced over at Anders.

“Well. I. Thank you.” Anders stuttered. He took another bite of the kofta, chewing slowly. ‘I’m glad you like it. That means a lot to me.”

***

“So I come back into the garage only to find Hawke leaning over the car engine, flirting with the car’s owner. Shirtless. He had pulled off his shirt as she had walked in - dropped it right into the bucket of used oil at his feet.” Anders laughed. “His face when he saw her wedding band…”

Fenris shook his head. “Does he act like that often?”

“Two days before it was a hot man picking up his car. Last week he hit on a lady who had her truck in for servicing. The regular customers are used to him, and I try to not leave him alone with the new ones.”

Fenris leaned back against the couch and stared at Anders. They had moved into the living room after dinner and were both curled up on opposite ends of the couch. Fenris’ gaze was weighty, holding Anders in his corner. “Is that why you called me, then?”

“Well, I knew I’d be the one to work on your car,” Anders said.

“Mm. He told me that you are skittish when interested in a person.”

“He did what?” Anders gawked at Fenris.

“I was worried the day you picked me up in the bug. I had hoped that you were not afraid of me. I am glad that I asked.”

“Oh well...oh.”

“I hope dinner was enjoyable.” Fenris flushed, ears twitching upward.

“It was. You’re an excellent cook.”

“I would like to do this again, Anders. If you are agreeable.” Fenris rubbed a hand over one of his knees.

“I’d like that. Maybe we could go out? I enjoy bowling. Or maybe a movie?” Anders pulled his hair tie from his hair and wrapped it around his wrist before smoothing his hair.

“I actually enjoy bowling.” Fenris perked up. “It is satisfying to knock the pins down.”

“Well then. I can...I can call you?”

“I hope you do.” Fenris stood. “Does this mean you are ready to go home?”

“I had a long day. I’m sorry.” Anders stood as well, plucking at the hair tie around his wrist.

“Do not be sorry. Allow me to walk you to do the door.”

The walk to the door only took a minute. Anders waited while Fenris retrieved his jacket, allowing Fenris to help him into it. They both shifted, Anders flushing and Fenris watching him with an intense stare. Anders had just reached behind him for the doorknob when Fenris wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him close and into a scorching kiss. Lips met lips, teeth clashing until Fenris tilted his head a bit more. Then he pressed closer, deepening the kiss, tasting Anders and biting his lower lip.

When they pulled apart, both were flushed and panting. “You will let me know you reached home safely?” Fenris growled the question.

“Ah. Yes. Yes I will.”

“Good.” Fenris exhaled. “Good. Be safe, Anders. I shall call you soon.”

“Yes.” Anders nodded, bending back down for one more quick, light kiss. Fenris stepped back after, watching him as he opened the door and turned to wave.

The cold hit Anders and he exhaled shakily, touched his lips, and then drifted to his truck - a wide smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders talk...and settle into a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be a series - but this story needed a bit more background that one chapter. So we got three!

Anders’ yelp had Hawke popping his head out of the office. “What?”

“Nothing. I just stubbed my toe. I’m fine,” Anders said while hopping on one foot.

“Mooning over Doctor Fancypants?” Hawke stepped out into the garage and waggled his eyebrows. “Want him to teach you something?”

“Sweet Maker. Stop talking.” Anders patted the hood of the car he had just finished working on. “I’m not mooning.”

“Uh-huh. How many dates have you two gone on?”

“None of your business, Hawke.” Anders stomped over to the large tool box to put away his tools.

“Anders? What is it?” Hawke moved to stand next to him. “Come on. Let it out.”

“Seriously. I just stubbed my toe.”

“And Fenris?” Hawke laid a hand on Anders’ shoulder.

“It’s been what, a month?” Anders turned to look at Hawke. “ And, well...”

“Well what? You two haven’t polished the staff?” Hawke nudged Anders.

“Eugh. Why are we friends?” Anders shook his head. “But to answer your question, no. We haven’t. There’s been kissing. He’s been very attentive. But when I try to go further, he just...he just…”

Hawke frowned. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“No.” Anders sighed. “I don’t want to push. Maybe he just doesn’t like to.”

Hawke looked thoughtful, poking at the tools while scrunching his nose. “And you’d be alright with that?”

“Well yeah. I mean, have you met Fenris? Smart. Funny. Sexy.”

“Funny? Fenris is funny? He seems rather stiff. Or you wish he’d be rather stiff.” Hawke nudged Anders again. “Eh? Eh? No? Come on! I’m funny!”

Hawke’s entire face, including his beard, drooped. Anders lasted a total of thirty seconds before he sighed. “Stop. You look like a sad puppy. You’re funny, Hawke. Yes you are.”

“Yes I am. I agree.” Hawke perked up. “But seriously, Anders. Communication is the key to all good relationships. Which is why all of mine fail. Spectacularly. Because they communicate they want commitment, and I communicate that I don’t.”

“So what? On our next date I just blurt it out?” Anders rubbed a spot of grease on his coveralls. “Just...Hey Fenris. How come you haven’t ravished me?”

“Well, maybe not like that, but yeah. Just talk about it. Maybe he’s had a bad relationship. Maybe he doesn’t like sex. Or maybe he doesn’t want to move too fast.”

“When did you get so smart?” Anders grinned, peeking up at Hawke.

“Oh. I’m smart. I am. I just prefer to play dumb. Keeps people’s expectations low, which makes it easier to fuck with them. You’re my best friend, Anders. We work together. We hang out together. Hell, we’re neighbors.” Hawke nudged him. “I want you happy. And if that snotty professor makes you happy, well, then I’m going to help you out.”

“I think I’m going to cry.” Anders brushed away a tear.

“I know, I’m just that good.”

Anders sighed and moved over to hug Hawke. “Yes Hawke, you are. You are just that good.”

“You meeting up with Fenris tonight?”

“He said he had to work late.” Anders started smiling. “Why don’t I pick up some treats and surprise him?”

“Sounds perfect. I’m meeting up with Varric. I think we’re hanging out at the bar and watching the game.” Hawke closed the toolbox.

“You two dating?”

“Varric and I? No...no. No. Why? You think he likes me?”

Anders smirked. “I’m going to go shower.”

“Hey! Come back here! You think he likes me? Because he’s been wanting to hang out more. Come on  
Anders. Don’t just...gah!”

Anders chuckled under his breath as he closed up the shop, locking the door and turning the Open sign around. He heard Garrett muttering in the garage and then the side garage door close and the lock click shut. A check at the clock showed that he had an hour to get a shower and dress before Fenris said he’d be home to call. He grinned and headed upstairs.

***

  
Anders stared at Fenris’ door. His fist came up, waivered, and then dropped. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then started when he heard a car engine. Glancing behind him, he saw the neighbors pull up. Chewing on his lips, he returned to eyeing Fenris’ door. The neighbor’s call of “evening” had him turning his head again and nodding.

He knocked on the door, fear slamming into him at the sound of his hand against wood. When the door didn’t immediately open, he took a step back, hand falling to his side and shoulders slumping. His turn was arrested by the door opening. Fenris stood there, polite smile slowly fading away into pleasure.

“Anders. What are you doing here? Come in. It’s too cold to stand on the steps.”

Anders let himself be ushered in and his jacket taken. He stared down at the box in his hands and then thrust it at Fenris. “I knew you were working hard and thought you could use a treat? So I picked up some apple turnovers from the tea shop.”

“Now this is a surprise.”

Anders swallowed as Fenris’ pleased smile slowly faded away. “I should...I should go.”

Fenris took the box, but didn’t open it. Instead, he pressed a hand to Anders’ back and gently propelled him into the livingroom. When Anders opened his mouth to speak again, Fenris shook his head. Instead, he placed the box on the coffee table and pressed Anders to the couch. Sitting next to him, he took one of Anders’ hands. “We should talk.”

“Oh? Yes. I mean, I wanted to do that as well.” Anders squeezed Fenris’ fingers while working to relax his shoulders. “What did you want to talk about?”

“What has you so afraid?”

“I’m not…”

“Let me finish, Anders. You tremble when we are in public. You defer to me for every decision. You apologize incessantly about your lack of education, your job, your clothes. I need to know why. Are you under the impression that I view you as shameful or embarrassing or something to be hidden?” Fenris squeezed Anders’ fingers back.

“I…” Anders frowned. “Is that why we don’t, why you won’t, is this why we don’t have sex?”

Fenris stilled and then chuckled. “I see. Is that why you came over? To discover why I have not taken you to bed?”

“Well yes. It’s been a month and we get along. And kiss. And…” Anders fumbled. “I thought maybe I was missing something? I mean, it’s ok. We don’t have to do anything. I respect that and you.”

Fenris watched him for a moment before huffing softly. “Why are you so nervous, Anders?”

“Do you ever want to just please somebody so much that you worry yourself into tripping? Or look in the mirror and try to find out what the other person sees in you?” Anders looked down at his hands. “I have a successful business. I create beautiful sculptures. I can fix almost any piece of machinery in the world. But I’m not educated, or wealthy, or well-spoken.”

Fenris pursed his lips, his eyebrows scrunched together. “Anders. You are fascinating, funny, beautiful, and caring. I enjoy being with you very much.”

“Then why haven’t you…”

Fenris leaned forward and pressed his finger to Anders’ lips. “We have just gotten together. A relationship is more than sex, Anders. Plus, it felt like you were afraid of me, of being with me. It would not have been right to act on anything. It turns out that I was partially correct, and you’ve been tying yourself into knots.”

“No.” Anders’ eyebrows scrunched together as his lips pushed out into a pout. “I just...worry…”

Fenris raised one eyebrow, and Anders gave a sheepish smile.

“What are your plans for tomorrow?” The question seemed sudden. Anders blinked.

“I, um, have work.”

“I know it is your shop, but you do take time off, correct?” Fenris asked.

“Er. Not really. I could. Hawke knows the shop. And sometimes we close if I’m sick,” Anders said, chewing on the corner of his lip.

Fenris leaned forward. “I would like you to stay the night. I could take a rare day off. It would be like a gift for my students. A sly sort of gift. One that turns out to be a terror when I return and force them into a quiz or some such nonsense.”

“You really enjoy torturing them.” The words came on a laugh. “Rather evil of you.”

“It is an enjoyable side benefit. Yes. They are, for the most part, intelligent. I occasionally have a spoiled brat in my class - one who likes to write about the wonders of Tevinter society. It is always a thrill to cut them down to size.” Fenris’ eyes gleamed. “But you have not answered my question. Will you stay with me tonight? I promise to go no further than you would wish.”

Anders bit his lower lip, worrying at the skin before he nodded. “Let me text Hawke.”

Fenris stood. “I shall go send an email to my aide. They will make sure that my classes are notified.”

Anders watched him walk from the living room. With shaking fingers, he pulled out his cell phone and typed out a short message to Hawke. That finished, he turned off his phone and settled back on the couch to wait, starting only slightly when a pure white cat pranced into the living room. The sight of Bentley had him jolting up, remembering Pounce at home.

“You are looking worried again.” Fenris stepped into the room, stopping to run a finger down Bentley’s sleek neck.

“Pounce.” Anders explained. “I should, well, Hawke can feed him I suppose. He has a key to my apartment.”

“Why does Hawke have a key to your apartment?” Fenris cocked his head.

“For the rare times I need him to feed Pounce. He lives next door.” Anders pulled his phone from his pocket, turned it on, and typed out another message. He grumbled at the incoming ones, ignoring them in favor of turning off his phone. “He’s being ridiculous. Also, sending me back sex puns.”

Fenris shook his head. “Do you want to stay here and talk or…”

“Or?”

Fenris smiled. “Or come with me upstairs. I would like it if you came with me upstairs, Anders.”

Anders stood. “Alright.” Fenris gave an approving smile and headed for the stairs. Anders shared a look with Bentley and followed.

***

Fenris’ bedroom held a large bed, minimal furniture, and a fireplace. With a large window, pale yellow walls, and dark wood floor, tt was a comfortable space.

“It’s nice up here. Spacious. Good light.” Anders touched the bed spread, his fingers stroking over the fabric. “I like it.”

Fenris looked around and nodded. “I don’t approve of clutter.”

“Me neither. Of course it helps to not have much in the way of things.” Anders said.

“Do you wish to shower? Soak in the tub?” Fenris stepped closer, hand reaching out to stroke over Anders’ stomach.

“I showered already. No. I...no.” Anders shook his head, inhaling at the feeling of fingers brushing over him. “I…”

Fenris shook his head. “I sleep naked. Is that an issue?”

“No.” Anders flushed.

“Then why don’t you get comfortable. I shall go clean up and be out in a few moments.” Fenris headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Anders glanced around the room again before slowly pulling off his t-shirt. He sat down and removed his boots and socks and then stood to pull off his jeans. Hesitating, he removed his smalls and then opened the bed, sliding under the covers and letting out a groan as he settled. He stretched and curled under the covers, petting the fitted sheet lightly as he listened to the shower. When the water turned off, he swallowed, rolled to his stomach, and pressed his face to the pillows.

“Smothering yourself is not a sign that you wish for sex, Anders.” Anders jolted at Fenris’ voice. “Or are you shy? Shy is alright.”

“Shy.” Anders whispered into the pillow.

“That explains plenty.” The lights turned off, plunging the room into a gloomy dimness saved from true dark by the street lamps outside. There were some rustling noises and then the bed dipping, the covers moving, and warm skin pressed against him.

“Anders.”

“Hm?’ He lifted his head to find Fenris smiling at him.

“Come here.”

Slowly, Anders slid across the bed and cuddled into Fenris’ arms. It took some time, but he gradually relaxed into the snuggle, nuzzling gently against Fenris’ chest. His fingers traced the tattoos that slid down Fenris’ throat and swirled over his chest.

“You are covered in them.”

“Mm. I went through a rebellious stage. I was working my way through college, angry at the world and most definitely at my mother and step-father. I got them as a giant fuck you.”

The use of cursing had Anders gawking and Fenris laughing. “Why were you mad at your mom?”

“She remarried when I was younger - a rich human who was excited to have a beautiful elven woman on his arm. She thought she was making the right decision. He was a menace, a terror to me. He hammered rules and deportment into my sister and I from the moment we moved in till we left. He beat us, abused my mother, and knew the court system in Tevinter would side with him because we’re elves and second class citizens there.” Fenris stroked a hand down Anders’ back. “He was a high ranking mage in the Magisterium and we...well…”

“I did well in school and applied for college in Kirkwall. I was accepted with a full scholarship and left home. My sister followed when she was old enough. There were a few years there where I exerted my independence. Dyed my hair, got tattoos, pierced my ears.” Fenris chuckled. “I straightened up eventually with Varania’s help.”

“Where is she?” Anders petted Fenris’ chest.

“Antiva - happily married and pregnant with her second.” Fenris’ voice was warm with fondness. “Mother passed away two years ago. Cancer. Danarius...he’s asked me to return. To work in Tevinter. I told him no.”

Anders rested his chin on Fenris’ chest and gazed at him. “Danarius sounds like an ass.”

Fenris burst out laughing, a full, rich sound that filled the room. “Succinctly put. Yes.” He chuckled, running a hand over Anders’ hair. “I enjoy being with you, Anders. You don’t pressure me to be more than I am. You find joy in the little things.”

“Well, the little things are what make life important.” Anders said.

Fenris smiled and brushed his fingers through Anders’ hair. Settled, comfortable, Anders yawned and nuzzled closer. “I’m sorry. I had a long day and…”

“And this is perfect. We will go get breakfast in the morning and then just relax. Fair enough?”

Anders pressed a kiss to Fenris’ chin. “Fair enough.”

***

“You really do like bowling.” Anders watched with undisguised amazement as Fenris bowled another strike. “I mean, I enjoy bowling, but I’m not particularly good at it.”

“You twist your wrist.”

“What?” Anders hefted his bowling ball, frowning down the lane at the pins.

“When you release the ball, you twist your wrist. Keep your hand steady and straight,” Fenris said, demonstrating.

“Right. Keep my wrist straight.” Anders muttered before walking forward and releasing his ball. He grunted a bit as he fought the urge to turn his wrist inward and watched with undisguised amazement as his ball rolled straight down the lane and into the pins for a strike.

He turned and gaped at Fenris who simply took a drink of his beer and grinned. Anders bounced on his toes and strutted back to their seats. “Where did you learn to bowl?”

“College.” Fenris put his beer down and went to get his ball. “You?”

“My brother. Before he went into the military.” Anders picked up his own beer. “Justice is all about sports.”

“Your brother’s name is Justice? Justice Friedman?” Fenris pondered the ball in his hand. Glancing back at Anders, he gave a half-smile. “Did your mother hate him?”

“Naw. My parents were flower children. Power to the people. Take no guff from the government. We lived on a commune out in the Bannorn. Which was as terrible as it sounds. It was a great shock to them when Justice joined the military.”

Fenris stepped away from bowling another strike. “I bet. What about your job? Your sculpting seems to fit in with their lifestyle.”

Anders’ face fell. “Oh well. It would, if I wasn’t a mage. I suppose if my talents had manifested as, say, a green mage...well. They talked a good game about freedom and justice, and the minute my powers manifested and blew the lights out they called for the local Chantry and had me sent away.”

Fenris stopped and stared at him. “Excuse me?”

“The commune was all about natural living, standing up against the Banns, that sort of thing. But a mage? Well…” Anders gave a weak smile.

“Where was your brother?”

“He’s older. Considerably older. I was, ah, a late surprise to them. He found out and went ape shit. Justice going ape shit is a sight to see. From what I heard, it was quite the yelling match. When I passed my studies, Justice helped me buy the shop.” Anders went to get his ball. “I haven’t seen my parents since I was thirteen.”

He stepped up to the line and released the ball. He kept his wrist straight, the ball rolling smoothly down the center of the lane to knock down the pins. Anders gave another bounce and strutted back to Fenris, who shook his head and offered Anders another beer.

***

“So. Here we are. The apartment.” Anders unlocked the door and stepped in, stopping when Pounce raced out and started yowling. “And this is Pounce.”

Fenris stepped in behind him and closed the apartment door. “I see. Hello, Pounce.”

Ser Pounce-a-lot pranced in a circle and then yowled again. “Did Hawke not feed you? Come here, sweetums. I’m sorry.”

Anders rushed to pick up Pounce, nuzzling into his fur and whispering. Pounce butted against Anders’ head and then began to groom his nose, making Anders laugh. “Let me feed him, alright?”

Fenris nodded. “Where do you keep your coats?”

“Oh. Um. In my room. Sorry. It’s the door to your left. Bathroom is right next to it. Sorry about how small the apartment is.” Anders called from the kitchen.

“Do not apologize. It is quite lovely actually.” Fenris said while gazing around at the blue walls, the tan carpet, the mismatched furniture and multi colored throw pillows. He stepped into the bedroom and found a bed piled with blankets and more pillows, rainbow colored curtains, and very little else.

Anders bustled in a few minutes later and peeled himself out of his coat. “So. This is it. My place. I’m sorry it’s not…”

“Anders.” Fenris draped his coat on the bed and turned. “I am not going to leave simply because you are a mage, or a mechanic, or live in a small apartment. I am not going to decide you are too much effort or embarrassing because you did not go to college or because you use magic to fix cars.”

Anders frowned a bit, picking up Fenris’ coat and taking it and his jacket to the closet. He stared at his clothes, hands moving automatically to hang the coats and smooth the fabric. He bit his lip and mussed his hair before he turned around to look at Fenris. “You mean that.”

“I mean that.”

“And me being a mage?” Anders hesitated, moving to sit on the bed.

“I will admit that if we were in Tevinter I would avoid you. But we aren’t. And even if we were, you are not my step-father. You could never be him.” Fenris slid a little closer to Anders.

“No? Well, no. I could never do that to my own children.” Anders said, breaking off when Fenris slid completely onto his lap. “Fenris.”

“Mm?” Fenris nuzzled Anders’ neck, nipping and sucking the tender skin. “Yes?”

“Nothing.” Anders breathed out a laugh. “Nothing.”

Fenris hummed and pulled at Anders’ shirt. “Off with this.”

Anders flushed but pulled off his shirt, tossing it over their heads. Fenris nuzzled back against Anders and nibbled at the join of shoulder and neck. Groaning, Anders tilted his head to the side and clutched at Fenris, fingers going white when Fenris bit down.

“Thought we weren’t doing this yet.” Anders panted.

Fenris chuckled. “Anders.”

“Yes?” Anders was trying to pull Fenris’ shirt off, tugging it over his head finally and throwing it to the floor.

“May I stay the night?” Fenris got out before Anders tilted his head down and licked at the base of Fenris’ throat.

“Mm. Yes. Please?” Anders groaned.

Fenris pushed Anders back and followed him down, nibbling up his neck and pulling him into a kiss. They lay there kissing, nibbling on each other’s ears and neck, and finding sensitive spots on their sides. When Fenris sat up, Anders was flushed and laughing. Smiling. Happy.

“Hey.” Anders grabbed Fenris’ hand. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“The whole day. For coming over. For...listening, I suppose.”

“Do you have anything for dinner?” Fenris laid back down and petted at Anders’ chest hair.

“Order pizza and watch a bad fantasy movie?” Anders asked in a hopeful tone.

“Perfect.” Fenris responded. He slid from the bed and held out his hand. “So. Does my boyfriend keep beer in his fridge? Or do I need to make a run for some?”

Anders hesitated a moment before taking Fenris’ hand, wonder and happiness lighting up his face. “Ah. Your boyfriend does, indeed, keep beer in his fridge.”

“Lucky me. A metal mage who owns a car repair shop and likes the same beer I do. Truly, a miracle.” Fenris teased.

Anders closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of belonging and happiness. “You are lucky.” He managed finally. “You got lucky finding such a man.”

“Mm. Only had to get hit twice by a jeep.” Fenris was watching him closely.

“I’ll send Sera a fruit basket and thank you note.” Anders murmured, brushing by Fenris to go peek into his fridge. “A big fruit basket.”

Fenris just gave a soft laugh and went to sit on the sofa, patting his lap for Pounce to join him. Anders ducked his head into the fridge to hide his wide smile. And if the first thing on the television when Fenris turned it on was the weatherman talking about the next round of winter storms, well, Anders was fairly certain that he was set to deal with anything that got thrown his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr as Warriormaggie


End file.
